This proposal describes a short-term, summer training program for medical students focused on exposing students to career opportunities in basic and clinical research related to diabetes, obesity, endocrine disorders, metabolic diseases, and kidney diseases. This application addresses 2 Specific Aims: Aim 1: To provide hands-on training in basic and clinical Endocrine-based research to medical students in a structured mentored environment. Aim 2: To provide an interactive, educational experience that introduces medical students the fundamental skills necessary for basic, translational, and clinical Endocrine-based research. The training program will include didactic instruction as well as a hands-on-research experience under the direction of a team of experienced basic and clinical research scientists centered on a core of NIDDK-funded investigators and collaborating faculty. These faculty have long-standing success in mentoring medical and graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. Students who have completed at least one year of medical school will be eligible to apply for this 10-week training program. Trainees will be selected based upon their academic performance, letters of recommendation, and matching their research interests and career goals with suitable mentors. We have been successful in recruiting students from minority, rural, and economically disadvantaged backgrounds. The students will participate in an established 10-week didactic summer program: "From Bench to Bedside: Introduction to Clinical Research", which included bioethics, as well as Endocrine-specific seminars and journal clubs in basic and clinical research. Students will present posters of their research at the end of the program. The training program will begin with six trainees and increase to ten trainees as the program matures. Over the past 6 years the University of Louisville has increased its commitment to health science research and infrastructure, graduate education, and minority recruitment, making this short-term training program for medical students particularly timely